Mobile applications are typically obtained through an application marketplace that features the offerings from a multitude of developers. Customers may utilize the application marketplace for a variety of reasons. For example, a customer's mobile device may be preconfigured to utilize a particular application marketplace, thereby making obtaining applications via the particular application marketplace the easiest option. In some cases, the customer's mobile device may be preconfigured such that applications may only be obtained via the particular application marketplace. Ultimately, customers may prefer to utilize an application marketplace due to a perception that applications obtained via the marketplace are relatively safer. In other words, customers may perceive that the proprietor of the application marketplace is trustworthy, and, therefore, the applications offered via the application marketplace are trustworthy.